The invention relates to a method and a device for compressing square bales for stalk material, in particular, for hay and straw, on large baling presses by means of twine strings that engage across longitudinal sides and end faces of the large bales and are tied together, wherein the compressed large bales can be formed by a number of adjacently positioned, individually compressed and tied small bales.
As is well known, the large bales that are produced on large baling presses have a great weight so that they are difficult to manipulate and require complex machines for transport and storage. On the other hand, gathering of large bales can be performed with minimal time expenditure. In order to improve handling of compressed hay and straw bales, small bales are known also that can be easily transported by hand or by small auxiliary devices, such as wheelbarrows or the like, but require great labor expenditure for field removal and storage.